The Ancient Saiyans
by Johiden
Summary: This story focuses on the survival of a race known as the Ancient Saiyans. They are in danger of extinction. A lone warrior attempts to save the entire race from complete extinction
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
A very, very long time ago in a place not known to many people, there is a race, an ancient race, known as the Ancient Saiyan. These are not the normal Saiyans. They all have red hair, silver eyes and have two tails instead of one. The regular Saiyans have black hair, black eyes, and only one tail. Even though they are powerful they could never compare the power of the Ancient Saiyans. This race of the Ancient Saiyan was extremely powerful. They exist on a planet call Triga a very large planet with 10x the gravity of Earth and about 7 moons circling it.  
  
"Mother? When am I going to be sent to take over a planet?" asked a very excited lil boy.  
  
"Why lil Joh, Joh look at you so excited to go and take over a planet. Well I am sorry my son but your still too young." Johiden's mother explained.  
  
"But why mom? I wanna do it now!" Johiden jumps up and down with anger.  
  
"Well son when your 15 you can go with your father, but right now your only 11 so you can. King Triga won't let his lil nephew get killed." His mother explained  
  
"Hmm. when I am 15 that give me about. 7 years." Said Johiden as he jumped with joy.  
  
"No son actually about 4 but close enough. Why don't you go train with your father in the gravity room?" She told Johiden as she walked in to her room.  
  
"Mom! You know I am not aloud in there." Johiden told her while following his mother.  
  
"Johiden." A voice yells from afar.  
  
"Father!" Johiden runs up to his father and give him a hug.  
  
"Johiden we have to get out of here now!" His Father told him with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Father what's going on?" Asks Johiden worried.  
  
"Son we are going to be attacked by a force that not even we can stop. They are known as the Shinzoku." He explained to Johiden.  
  
"Father what is a Shinzoku?" Johiden asks his father confused.  
  
"They are. gods. They are planning to come here and destroy us for all the evil that we have done. Johiden you need to find you girlfriend and get off this planet now. With your power level at 50,000 you should be able to find a good planet take it over." Tears run down his father's face.  
  
"Father! I don't wanna leave you and mother here." Johiden starts to cry holding on to his father.  
  
"Son you have to. You have to find a safe place to hide. Please son, live on and keep this race going. Your mother and I are going to stay and fight against this Shinzoku." Johiden's father and mother both hug Johiden as tears run down all 3 of their faces.  
  
"Mother, Father. I will remember you and I will always love you. I will see you again someday. Goo---goodbye." Johiden begins to cry.  
  
"Heh Ha, ha, ha." Johiden's father laughs.  
  
"Father what's so funny. There is nothing funny about this we are all going to die!" Johiden scream at his father while crying.  
  
"Son, I got you." His father looks at him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you mean you go--- Oh! Why the hell did you do that? You have me scared really bad" Johiden wipes the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Son it was part of a test. That test might be real someday. One day the Shinzoku are going to kill us for what we are doing. We all don't know when it will happen but we know it will. That test proves that you have the courage to leave the planet on your own. Congratulations you passed it." He picks up Johiden and gives him a hug and whispers in his ear (I am sorry I had to scare you like that.)  
  
"Father, I am tired I am going to bed." Johiden goes to his room.  
  
"Johiden. You sleep too much." His father yells at him.  
  
"Yes Father I know. It is good for me. Uncle Triga told me to get a lot of sleep. I have to train tomorrow." Johiden falls on his bed and goes to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Begins

Chapter 2: The Training Begins  
  
Johiden wakes up 2 days later. To his surprise his father is sitting next to him. He looks very sad. Johiden tries to think what could be wrong with his father. Johiden gets up walks next to his father and asks, "Father what is wrong?"  
  
"Johiden terrible news it turns out that I am being sent to a planet that will take a lot of us to conquer. I am not sure if I will make it back alive. I leave in a week so its time to train." His father tells him sadly.  
  
  
  
"Father you mean---" Johiden stops talking.  
  
"Yes I mean its time for you to train with me in the gravity room." His father agrees.  
  
"Father. we must train hard. Nikki will be impressed by how strong I have gotten." Johiden smiles and follows his father.  
  
"Ok Johiden what shall we start off at?" His father asks him.  
  
"We father, I guess about 15x the gravity of Triga." Johiden smile happily.  
  
"Are you sure you ready for 15x? We are gonna try it and see what happens. If it is too much for you let me know ok?"  
  
"Ok I got it dad" Johiden set the gravity to 15x the gravity of Triga. He falls to the floor.  
  
"Johiden! Are you ok?" Johiden's father tries to pick him up but he pushes him away.  
  
"Father--- I ca---n get u--p my se---.lf!" Johiden slowly gets to his feet. Then he tries to walk but falls again. He tries to get up again and stands up a little faster. He tries to walks again but falls.  
  
"Johiden I think this is too much for you to handle you can't even walk" He walks over to the gravity generator and begins to turn it down.  
  
"Father! D--on't I am--- almost used to this gr.avity it just tak---es a litt----.le time. So plea.se let me k---eep trying" Johiden stands up and slowly walks over to his father.  
  
"Johiden you are getting used to it. Good once you're totally used to it then we can begin." Johiden's father waits about 10 minutes.  
  
"Ok father. I think I am used to the gravity now. I can jump up and down easily now." Johiden jumps up and down to show his father.  
  
"Well good job Johiden. Now its time to begin you painful training with me." Johiden's father punches him in the gut.  
  
"Dad, you never said this was going to be painful." Johiden holds onto his gut.  
  
"Well I never said it would be easy too. Train is hard work if you want to impress Nikki and show her you new muscles then you've got to train hard. You need to become very powerful. I am not always going to be here for you. I am leaving in a week so we have to train very hard. Every hour I am going to raise the gravity 5x more then it was. Then wait till you are used to it fight with you for the hour and so on. Pretty soon you will be very strong and you uncle Triga might send you to a planet early." Johiden jumps up and down with joy.  
  
"Really? That would be cool. I will work hard while you are gone father. Also while you are here so let's get a lot done." Johiden walks over to his father and punches him in the gut hard.  
  
"Johiden! Ouch! Not that hard, did you use your full strength on that one? " Johiden's father grabs his gut.  
  
"That's more making me believe that we were all gonna die!" Johiden smirks.  
  
"Son! I am sorry for doing that to you. Geeze it was a test that you had to pass in order to go to another planet!" Johiden's father smacks him in the back of the head.  
  
So the training began. Everyday for a whole week, they spent training together until it was dinnertime. The only time they came out of the gravity room was to go to the bathroom, eat, and sleep. Soon before they knew it a week was over and Johiden had improved very much since when he started. He is now 10x stronger then he was before and his muscles are very large. Now it is time for him to say goodbye to his father.  
  
"Father--- It has been a week already but I don't want you to leave me." Johiden grabs onto his father with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Johiden, my son, I will always love you no matter where I go. I have always been there for you when you needed me. You are very strong now and can continue your training alone now. I will miss you my son. Goodbye" Johiden's father and mother hug and kiss with tear running down their faces. Then Johiden's father gives a huge hug to Johiden.  
  
"Father I will love you too. I will miss you and I will hopefully see you--- again." Johiden grips onto his father and gives his one last farewell hug.  
  
"Goodbye Rinoa. I will return." Johiden's father says to Rinoa, Johiden's mother.  
  
"Goodbye Seto. I love you." Seto says as he boards the space ship to planet Plant. 


	3. Chapter 3: The News

Chapter 3: The News  
  
2 years pass and no word from his father. Johiden waits and waits but still no word. He wonders if his father is alive and where this planet Plant is. He lays down on his bed wondering when the new will come about what happened on planet Plant. He seems to get madder and madder as everyday passes by.  
  
"Hey Johiden! How are you doing." Nikki busts into Johiden's room and lays next to him on his bed.  
  
"Ah--- I am doing fine. I am just still thinking about my father and what's been going on, on that planet." Johiden turns to her and moves a little close to her.  
  
"Johiden--- I am sure you father is all right. King Triga will release the news soon enough. Hopefully." Nikki moves a bit closer to Johiden.  
  
"Yea I know but---but I want to know now. I am tired of waiting." Johiden moves his lips closer to hers.  
  
"Johiden don't worry." She moves closer to his lips and engage and a kiss.  
  
Johiden then undoes her dress as she undoes this his shirt and sash. Then she gently massages both of his tails. He then falls back on his bed. She pulls down his sash and he takes off her dress and they begin to have well. bondage is a good way to put it. A few hours later---  
  
"Nikki was that a good thing to do?" Johiden sits up. "Nikki--- you're going to have a child now. If I am correct."  
  
"Johiden--- Our race is going to die off soon. The Shinzoku are coming I have a feeling about it. So I say this was a good thing." Nikki said as she kisses him.  
  
Johiden gets up and walks over to his closet. "If you can sense that can you sense if my father is still alive?" Nikki looks up at Johiden in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry, Johiden, I can't tell if he is alive. All I can say is that right now there is a huge fight going on, for the past 2 years." She walks over to him. "Johiden I-I don't know what will happen."  
  
"Don't worry. I have my father's sword to protect us. I know how to use it. It was made with very power spirit energy so it is very powerful." Johiden reaches up into his closet and pulls out a long sword. "Well---well---well--- this sword was forged of the strongest metal in the universal and with a spiritual hammer."  
  
"Johiden, that's a very great sword. What is it called?" Johiden looks at her. "Well?"  
  
"I---I have not given it a name yet." Nikki looks up at Johiden. "Well what shall I call it?"  
  
"Hmmm--- I don't know." She puts her arms around him. "Johiden---" He turns to her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Nikki. When the Shinzokus come I am going to defend the how for as long as I can. Then we will escape to planet Plant." Nikki nods. Johiden gets dressed and walks how with his sword in his hand.  
  
"Johiden! What do thing your doing!" Johiden turns to his mother. "Where do you think your going with your father's sword!" said Rinoa very, very angry.  
  
"Mom--- I have to train and learn the ways of this sword. Mom how am I supposed to defend us if I can't use the sword properly." Johiden continues walking and stops when he hears a knock at the door. "I will get it mom!" Johiden rushes to the door and opens it. "Un-Uncle Triga what a surprise. Please come in." Johiden lets his uncle in.  
  
"Johiden please go get your mother." Johiden runs and gets his mother. "Rinoa, Johiden this is going to be very hard for you to handle. While in the conquest of planet Plant--- your father was--- killed." A tear rolls down Triga's face.  
  
All say: "Seto---"  
  
"Father--- I am glad you helped me train while you were here. I will remember you as a great father. Your power now lives on in me." Johiden turns to his mother. "Mom---" Johiden walks over to his mother and gives her a hug.  
  
"Johiden--- please go train and become as strong as your father was. I am counting on you. You're the only on I have left now." Johiden lets go of his mother. "Go now."  
  
"Well Johiden, Rinoa I must be off now. I am sorry for this loss but I lost his to. Brother. You have made a great warrior. I just hope that your death was not in vein. Goodbye brother." King Triga steps out the front door and leaves for his throne room.  
  
"I believe that he is going to announce this to the whole city." Johiden turns toward his mother.  
  
"Yes it would be the right thing to do." Johiden walks into his room. "Nikki--- We just found out."  
  
"Found out what? Johiden---" She turns toward him and sees a tears come from his eyes.  
  
"Fa-fathers gone---" Johiden falls on his bed and begins to cry. "Why.why did he have to go!"  
  
"Johiden--- its not your fault." Nikki sits next to him. "Johiden now is not the time to mourn your father's death. You must train with the sword. Your father spirit lives within the sword." Johiden turns on his back.  
  
"Your right." Johiden unsheathes the sword and looks into it. He sees his father's image within it. "Father I will make you proud of me." He then sheathes the sword and gets up. "Time to train!"  
  
"Johiden what did you see in the sword?" He turns toward her.  
  
"I saw someone I loved very much. He now lives within this sword and now it will give me more power then ever." Johiden unsheathes the sword. "I shall call it True Seto!" He turns to Nikki. "What do you think?"  
  
"Very good name." Nikki gets up and gets dressed. "Now to just sit back and wait." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

Chapter 4: The Arrival  
  
After 3 months of training straight learning how to use his father's sword, Johiden began to wonder if the sword training would actually pay off. He began to wonder about his upcoming child and thought about what he would do. Johiden now knows that he is ready if anything should attack him or his family. One day Johiden be lying on his bed in his room and he heard Nikki knock on his door.  
  
"Yes Nikki? What do you want?" Johiden asked her as he stood up.  
  
"Johiden I--- I have figured out what gender our child is." Johiden looks straight into her eyes.  
  
"Wha.what you have figured out while it is huh? Well can you tell me?" Nikki turns to Johiden and give him a soft kiss.  
  
"Yes--- It is male---" She grabs Johiden's tails and massages them gently.  
  
"What's wrong? Is there a reason why you started rubbing my tails? You know how that gets me." Nikki looks up to Johiden.  
  
"We are not having one child. We are having 3." Johiden looks at her in a weird kind of way. "Yes--- 3 children--- 2 boys and a girl."  
  
"Hmmm--- I still need to tell my mother about our children. So she won't be mad when she finds out that I have 2 sons and a daughter without letting her know." Nikki drops Johiden's tail. Johiden walks out of his room. "Mother. Mother where are you?" Johiden looks around and stops when he hears a huge explosion outside. "Oh no! What was that!?"  
  
Johiden runs outside and he sees someone attacking the city. "Johiden! One Shinzoku is attacking the city!" Rinoa yells to Johiden. "You have to stop it. you're the only one who can!"  
  
Johiden rushes inside and grabs his father's sword. "Alright True Seto. its time to put you to the test." Johiden runs back outside. "Mother!" Johiden yells as he sees the Shinzoku getting ready to attack his mother. The ball of energy flies toward his mother but Johiden deflects it. "Fool! How dare you attack my mother!"  
  
"What's this more resistance against me? You will die like all the other Ancient Saiyans did trying to fight me." The Shinzoku laughs at Johiden.  
  
"I am not a regular Ancient Saiyan. I am one of the stronger on this planet. Now prepare to die!" Johiden charges the Shinzoku and tries to hit it with his sword but misses.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Very pathetic, time for you to die!" The Shinzoku charges at Johiden and nails him in the gut.  
  
Johiden quickly recovers and gets in a fighting stance. Then he signals to the Shinzoku to come to his and fight. The Shinzoku charges Johiden but he jumps out of then way and counters with the sword and manages to slice some hair of the Shinzoku. This makes the Shinzoku angry and it grabs Johiden by the neck and begins to choke him. Johiden grabs the Shinzoku's hand and tries to make it let go of his neck. With his left hand, Johiden picks up True Seto and stabs the Shinzoku in the gut. The Shinzoku grabs where Johiden stabbed him and he then unsheathes a sword of his own. Johiden smirks and knows its time for the real fight to begin. The two charge at each other and swing the swords at each other. The Shinzoku slices Johiden across the face and Johiden wipes some of the blood off. He then charges and slices the arm of the Shinzoku. The Shinzoku get very pissed off and then they start flying up and swinging swords. Sparks begin to fly every time the swords hit. With every hit the two swords make it sounds like thunder because of how strong both the fighter are and how strong both the swords are. With every hit the Shinzoku's sword gets weaker and Johiden's get stronger finally the Shinzoku's sword breaks and Johiden then sieges the opportunity and stabs the Shinzoku through the chest just missing its heart. Johiden pulls out True Seto and the Shinzoku falls to the ground. Johiden turns around and walks away. The Shinzoku gets up and jumps into the air and prepares to fire a blast at Johiden. "BIG---BANG--- KA---ME--- HA---ME--- HA!!!" Johiden yells and fires the blast at the Shinzoku and the Shinzoku does the same. The Shinzoku's blast is too weak for the big bang kame hame ha and the small blast is consumed and the blast obliterates the Shinzoku. With the Shinzoku kill Johiden falls to the ground because he is so tired.  
  
"Johiden!" Rinoa yells as she runs to her tired son. "Johiden you did it."  
  
"Yes--- moth---er I di---d. Now it-- is time fo---r me to r---est." Johiden falls asleep on the ground.  
  
"Johiden protected us from a weak Shinzoku. He shall remain here until I call upon him." King Triga told Rinoa as he carries him into the castle and into his room. "Johiden you will be alright in your room. You just stay here and rest my nephew. Today you have done a great thing by protecting us and indeed are like you father. You are the strongest amongst us. You will become a great warrior for you age. For a 13-year-old you have done what we could not have. Rest well my nephew and may your father's spirit be with you." King Triga set True Seto by Johiden's side and leaves the room. Just as he is leaving the room he turns back and tosses a senzu bean. "You will need that when you wake." With that he shut the door and leaves. 


End file.
